OverprotectED
by mandykun
Summary: Eddy has found a new lover- Kevin. But overprotective Ed is not happy with the news at all. Ed and Double D will see if Kevin is worthy enough for Eddy through a 'simple' dinner. Slash, Kevin/Eddy, very little Ed/Edd


**OverprotectED**

**Pairing:** Kevin/Eddy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed Edd n' Eddy.

**Warning: **Slash and slash sex^^

I got some ideas about one of my fave EEnE couples- Kevin/Eddy. As much as I love Kevin/Edd, I must say I love Kevin/Eddy a lot as well and wish there was more of it on this site:) So I wrote one myself~~

* * *

As Eddy was inside the bathroom stall, crying as quietly as he could in order to not let his dear friends here him, who were currently looking all over the school for him right now.

He could hear Ed's loud, deep voice outside the bathroom yelling, "Oh Eddy, Eddy! Where are you? Eddy? Excuse me, have you seen my Eddy anywhere? He's short and has three hairs on his round head." Ed asked to a random person.

Eddy tried to quiet down his cries in order to not let Ed and Eddy see him like this.

Ed, who was currently greatly worried about his best friend Eddy, grabbed Double D's waist and started to get very panicked. "What are we going to do Double D? What if he's lost and lonely like last time when Carl came to this school? He might have gotten kidnapped by bad aliens who want to use his body as a sex slave!" Ed cried out worriedly.

Edd, surprised by this new conclusion that Ed just said, sighed and tried to pat Ed's back comfortably. "Don't worry. He's probably here somewhere. We'll look around for him more... And I'm sure he's not being used as a s-sex slave."

Ed sniffled and nodded, continuing to look for Eddy.

Eddy, who was still cryingin the stall, heard them leave and sighed. "Damn it...why? Why?" He hit himself against the stall's wall and his cries became louder mixed with the groans of pain he kept on giving himself.

SHHHHHAAAA

He heard the familiar sound of water turning on in the sink, someone obviously washing their hands. He was greatly curious as to who it was and opened the door slightly, only to see no one at the sinks at all, which was now turned off. "What the-" He was cut off when BAM, his body got pushed back when he felt the bathroom door slam against him.

"Who the fuck-?" Eddy didn't finish his sentence when he looked up to see Kevin standing in front of him, closing and locking the door behind him securely.

The red headed boy crossed his arms and looked at him with a hard expression.

"Kevin? What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! This is my stall!" Eddy yelled out, wiping the tears from his swollen eyes quickly.

Kevin didn't budge and kept standing in front of the door, his arms still crossed.

"What? Want some milk from my nipples or something?" Eddy glared at him, although he really didn't feel up to fighting, he felt like he couldn't back down so easily from one lousy glare from his rival.

Finally, Kevin sighed and leaned against the bathroom door, saying, "So what's up dork?"

Eddy's eyes widened, surprised the boy didn't retaliate with some loud insult or a punch in the face. "What? What do you mean what's up?"

The impatient jock sighed again and glared harder. "I mean why the heck are you crying like a little baby wanting a bottle ya big dork?"

Scowling, Eddy stood up straightly. "I was not crying, and even if I was I don't have to tell the reason to someone like you!"

Kevin smirked. "Oh really? Then I guess it's okay if I tell the whole school about you crying in the bathroom stall like a brat? You know Nazz believes everything I say, and everyone believes everything she says."

Eddy really wanted to punch the boy right now, but knew he couldn't and tried to control himself. "Bastard." He muttered. Kevin just kept on smirking, leaning back and waiting for an answer.

"Not that it's any of your business but," Eddy looked down now. "My...my uh...brother, older brother, just got into a bad car accident and he's in the hospital right now. I was called into the office and was told the news just now. They said it was pretty serious."

Kevin frowned, slightly confused. "I thought you hated that big jerk."

Eddy scowled. "I did. I do. I mean...I do but...but..." He felt tears swarm up again. "I don't know... He's still my brother and...even though he's a jerk to me and beats me up and everything...he just...I just...I don't know okay? I guess I still love him no matter what alright? That's how family works! I can't just stop loving him! So lay off my case and let me sulk alone alright?" Eddy yelled, turning around to not let Kevin see his once again crying face.

The bicycle loving boy felt a small grin come onto his face. He couldn't help but think the submissive and mourning state the dork was in right now was...cute.

Stepping up to the shorter male, Kevin wrapped his arms around Eddy's waist and pulled the boy close to him.

Eddy was very, very surprised. He was about to push him away but Kevin wrapped around his waist and arms too tightly, preventing him from pushing the other away.

"Stop! Kevin! What the heck are you doing? Are you crazy? We hate each other! Stop!"

"Shut up dork." Kevin muttered into Eddy's shoulder. "Just shut up, cry it all out, and let me hold you while you do."

Eddy stopped fighting, feeling some sort of warm feeling deep in the pit of his stomach from the words that Kevin just said. Even though those words were coming from the person he was supposed to hate the most, he couldn't help but feel great security and comfort from those simple words.

And he couldn't help from turning around in Kevin's arms and leaning against the jock's well toned chest, crying into it like it was a pillow he always cried into or something.

Kevin smiled, happy the boy was finally giving in.

After many minutes of Eddy letting it all out, sniffling, sobbing, crying, watering away, the boy was finally done and stepped back.

"Th-Thanks Kev..." He muttered, looking down, blushing. He was now embarrassed of his action. He looked at Kevin's arms, seeing they were still around his waist. "You can uh...let me go now."

Kevin shook his head, and pulled him closer, their lips only centimeters away now. "Nah...I think I like you right here."

"Kevin? Um...what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kevin asked, looking at the other with a grin.

Eddy looked confused, wondering what he meant. "What's obvious?"

Kevin's smile disappeared and he sighed. "You're sometimes more clueless than the tall Ed." He muttered. He then looked him straight in the eyes and grabbed his cheeks. "I like you."

As soon as he said those words, he immediately started kissing Eddy, making their lips join. Eddy gasped in shock, giving Kevin the chance to intrude with his tongue and tangle it with Eddy's.

"Mmm..." Eddy couldn't help but moan out as he felt Kevin's tongue massage his, asking it to tangle and respond.

Eddy felt his heart thumping hard and his blood swirling so fast to his head he felt like fainting. He responded and liked it...every second of it. Way better than the Kranker's nasty kisses.

As the passionate kiss went on, other things started to happen as well. Kevin started unzipping their pants and Eddy barely noticed until he felt a warm hand touch his manhood, and it definitely was not his own hand.

"Kevin...wait..what are you..." Eddy gasped, moaning more as he felt an erection come on almost immediately.

Kevin smirked at his reaction and wanted to see and hear more. However, the bathroom stall was way too small. He unlocked the door behind him while still stroking Eddy fast, and pulled the boy back, turning around so he could push Eddy against the sink.

"Kevin...no...people will...come in...and see..." Eddy muttered, not wanting to be embarrassed for life.

"No they won't. Trust me." Kevin muttered.

Eddy didn't care anymore and gave in the complete pleasure as their dicks started to rub against each others. Kevin reached his hand down Eddy's back pants, pulling them down. He got some soap from the soap dispenser and used it as lube on his fingers, sticking one inside Eddy's hole.

"Ah! Kevin! That fucking hurts!" Eddy yelled, groaning in pain.

"I know it does. But it'll feel better soon." Kevin muttered, giving him another kiss and rubbing his dick faster while sticking another finger in.

Eddy felt tears once again come up in his eyes but tried to handle the pain. "Ah!" He felt a sudden feeling ripple throughout his body when Kevin touched something inside him. "Ah..there...it...good..there..."

Kevin smirked in success and touched that area again, making Eddy moan out in constant pleasure. When he stuck three fingers in and made sure to stretch the boy out good, he took them out and got his cock ready at Eddy's wet entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, looking down at Eddy's big eyes.

Eddy looked back up at him, and something inside him told him he was. He nodded slowly and Kevin smiled, slowly pushing himself inside the smaller boy.

"Ah...Kevin...Ah!" Eddy felt immediate pain but it was soon mixed with a burning kind of pleasure and even more pleasure when Kevin's dick touched his prostate.

Kevin started thrusting in, his pace getting faster as Eddy's moans got louder. "Ah...Kevin...ah..ah..hah.." Eddy moaned out in pleasure.

As the thrusting became faster and faster, they both knew their climax would soon be reached.

Back outside the door, Ed and Double D were still looking around for Eddy.

"Ah..." Ed looked at Double D.

"Did you hear that Double D? Sounds like my Eddy."

Double D nodded, looking towards the bathroom door which had a "Cleaning" sign on it.

"Ah!" Eddy soon came, and Kevin came inside him soon afterwards. The two held a position as their orgasm went up and down, enjoying the after bliss.

As soon as their pleasureable moment was over, their moment was intruded by a tall, strong male who barged in through the door, another in a hat right behind him.

Suddenly, it was like time froze. Everything stayed still for at least an hour, or at least it felt like an hour to Eddy, but was indeed just a few seconds as everyone was trying to soak up what exactly was happening.

Kevin was inside Eddy...Eddy had sweat all over him...Ed and Double D just barged in them, seeing them in a very interesting position. "Oh dear." Double D muttered blushing.

"STOP HURTING MY EDDY!" Ed suddenly yelled out, striding to Kevin and pushing the red head away. He grabbed Eddy's whole body, pulling him close to him.

Kevin landed on the floor on his naked butt. "What the fuck! You didn't see the sign?"

Ed glared at him hard, holding Eddy in his arms tightly. "How dare you touch him like this evil, raping alien! You shall be punished to your doom!" Ed walked towards Kevin and grabbed his shirt, which was still on like Eddy's. He lifted him up high and looked just about ready to punch him until Eddy gave a look at Double D, asking him for help.

Double D grabbed Ed around his arm, and pulled it down, although with his little strength, he could barely budge it. "Ed for peep's sake calm down! Alleviate your anger now mister! And set Kevin down this instant!"

Ed glared hard at Kevin but listened to his other best friend, setting the boy down. "But Double D, he penetrated Eddy with his evil stick of horror!"

Eddy blushed from his statement and Edd just sighed, shaking his head. "Edd...he didn't do that. He was just...they were just...um..."

"We were having sex you pea for a brain." Kevin said, getting up and putting his pants on. He then looked at Ed, wiping himself off. "And just so you know, it was mutual."

Ed and Double D's eyes widened at his statement. Eddy groaned in complete embarrassment.

Ed glared harder at him. "You shall no longer touch him you terrible monster! I shall ban you from seeing him!"

Kevin scoffed. "Yeah alright. I ain't banned from seeing no one." He walked towards the door and looked at Eddy. "I'll see you later dork." He smirked and winked, making Eddy blush even more. He then walked out before anyone could say anymore.

Ed scowled, feeling anger seethe through his head. Edd felt pain in his head. Eddy just felt more and more embarrassment...but he also felt...warmth. A strange, happy kind of warmth deep in his heart. And he couldn't help but like this new feeling. And he knew this feeling came from no one other than Kevin.

"Say it ain't so Eddy! Say it ain't so!" Ed cried out, grabbing onto Eddy's hands. "Did you really want to do it with him Eddy? Did you huh Eddy?"

Eddy sighed, getting up. "Yes Ed. I did."

Ed scowled widely and frowned with his uni-brow. Once Eddy was done changing, he headed for the door.

"Well I have to go now. I'll talk to you guys later about this whole-"

"Wait a minute!" Ed grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him. "You are not going anywhere without me mister! I must protect you from the evil hands of that terrible hat wearing, sex slave wanting jock!"

Eddy would have just said shut up to him, but he could see the seriousness in Ed's eyes and knew the tall dude was seriously being...overprotective of him.

Edd could see it too, sighing. "Ed, maybe you are being as you call, overprotective of our dear friend Eddy. I understand that you feel like you must care much about him and I don't blame you for your feelings, however I must say that your emotions are getting out of hand and I must reprehend you for letting such emotions cause you to act so- Hey!" He saw Ed pulling Eddy out of the bathroom.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh how I love my two best friends." He muttered in a half sarcastic tone, and followed after them.

...

"Um...Ed? Ed? Ed?" Eddy's been calling Ed's name for the past ten minutes now but the big lug wouldn't answer him. He probably didn't even hear him.

"ED!" Eddy finally yelled, using his loud, deafening voice and tone.

Ed finally turned towards him. "What?"

Eddy glared at him. "Can you let go of my head? I think it's starting to bruise." He said, looking down at the way Ed was holding his hand so tightly.

Ed glared back at him with such a scorning look, and then turned around, not doing what he asked and continued walking.

Eddy sighed, feeling frustrated. "Double D, do something about this big dude. You're the one who's supposed to be his lover." Eddy mumbled.

"Why I am not his lover Eddy!" Edd said, blushing. "We are merely just, just..."

"Sex buddies? Well whatever you call it, do something to get him to let me go." Eddy demanded.

Double D sighed and tried to think of a plausible solution to use in this situation.

After a few minutes of super fast thinking, he finally thought of something that might, maybe work.

Walking up to Ed, he tapped his shoulder. "Um, Ed, may I offer a solution that might benefit everyone involved in this unpredictable situation?"

Ed looked at him, ceasing his walking and dragging of Eddy. He waited for the solution.

"Well, I suggest that instead of immediately jumping to conclusions that Kevin is not a worthy person to be mated with Eddy, we should instead have a dinner with him with just the four of us. That way, we can question and observe the different actions and ways of Kevin, keeping track of his qualities and in the end, we can make an acceptable conclusion of whether or not he is good for our Eddy." Double D grinned.

Eddy shook his head, not liking the idea. It was too fast to have a dinner with just them four! Way too soon!

Ed looked like he was thinking about it, if that was possible. But he eventually nodded. "Okay Double D. We can do that."

Edd smiled and Eddy groaned. "Perfect." Edd replied.

...

After a few phones calls, more suggestions, plans, schedule adjustments, complaints, more solutions, and slightly dressing up, Eddy found himself sitting in a table full of food well cooked by Double D.

Remember how the plan was to have only the four of them- Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Kevin? Well now, it was the 7 of them, including Nazz, Sarah, and Rolf.

Eddy felt like digging into a hole and staying there when he saw the way Ed was glaring hard at Kevin, Eddy was setting down a large plate of cooked ham onto the middle of the table nervously, Nazz was giggling, Sarah was glaring at Ed for glaring at Kevin, and Rolf was feeding Wilfred who just had to come along of course.

"So, let's eat now." Edd said, taking his seat and smiling. The table was round but Eddy found himself sitting in between Ed and Double D and across from Kevin who was sitting in between Nazz and Rolf.

"Thank you for coming here on this rare occasion I should start off with." Edd smiled towards Nazz, Rolf, and Sarah. "I wanted to have you here," he said gesturing towards Nazz and Rold. "Because you two are the closest to Kevin so I'm sure you'd have a lot to say about him. And for Sarah," he said, smiling towards Sarah but then started frowning. "Actually, I'm not quite sure why she's here."

"Jimmy's sick so I had nothing to do. Plus, I've always wanted to watch two queers in real life." Sarah smirked, looking at Kevin and Eddy.

Eddy sighed, annoyed at the little girl. "Why you..." He growled. He gulped and blushed when he felt two feet wrap around his foot and immediately pulled away out of instinct.

Kevin smirked and tried again slyly, but wasn't sly enough as he felt getting squished hard by two large feet.

He looked under to see Ed's feet squeezing his hard. Ed finally let go.

"Oops, sorry. I thought it was a shoe eating cockroach." Ed shrugged, slurping his soup noisily.

Edd sighed and said, "Anyways, I have come up with a list of organized questions to ask just for this occasion." He looked towards Rolf. "I'll start by asking you first Rolf. What kind of person do you think Kevin is?"

Rolf looked at him. "Huh? Kevin? Well, smart Ed boy, he's one of Rolf's best friends for a reason. I mean sure he cannot milk a cow well while buttering some beets with the juices from a yak's ears, or polish a ram's horns well with a bucket full of a sheep's well shaven fur mixed with juiced herbs from the maneuvered ground of a horse's dung as well as Rolf, a son of a shepherd, but he is otherwise a good friend and very talented in the act of your foreign sport, football."

Double D just gave him a strange look but put that comment as a plus side for Kevin. "Um... Thank you Rolf. Well, how about this question. Have you ever-"

"Have you ever seen horns burst from Kevin's buzzed head and a tail from his butt with slimy green scales along his skin and a whip made of horse's hair in his hands while an evil red glare was in his terrible eyes?" Ed yelled out in a dramatic way.

Rolf looked at him like he was crazy and slowly shook his head. "Why strange and crazy no chin Ed, you are surely delusional by the fumes of your socks I must say."

Ed sat back down and huffed out angrily.

Double D sighed and continued with his question. "Can you name positive and negative points of Kevin's personality?"

As Rolf bit his ham, he said, "Well, positive points are the fact that he seems to get along with a lot of people, except you Ed boys, and that he seems to be very dedicated to his sports as well as his academic grades. He's also kind towards his peers."

Ed scoffed, rolling his eyes and slurping a cup of gravy down.

"Negative points...hm. Well I guess sometimes he gets too into his sports that he pushes past his limits when playing them. And that he tries to act all tough even when he truly doesn't want to be." Rolf said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Psh. I do not."

Nazz giggled. Edd looked at her. "Have anything to add Nazz?"

"Well, I do say he is very committed to his bike. Sometimes, too dedicated. Almost like the bike is his lover or something."

Double D wrote down a negative on his notebook. "Thank you. I will question you now Nazz. I've gathered information and found you two were in a relationship for at least a year an a half. Why did the relationship end and during the relationship, were you happy with him?"

Eddy was actually interested in this question.

Nazz smiled. "Well, I have to say I was very happy with him. Although he sometimes was a little bad at spending time with me since he was so busy with sports or fixing his bike, he always made sure to pay attention to me fully and treat me respectful. He's also pretty polite and was kind to all my gal friends, as well as my parents, and..." She blushed slightly. "He was also good at sex."

Kevin slightly blushed but smirked at the compliment. Eddy didn't mind too much, not being the type of guy to let someone's past affect the present, but he was a little sad that Kevin wasn't a virgin when they did it. Since he sure as hell was. But he tried to get over it.

"I see." Double D said, writing notes.

"And why we broke up? Well, another thing with him was that he was trustworthy and always told me his secrets as well as me telling him my secrets. So I was able to be his best friend while at the same time be his girlfriend. So he did tell me that he kept on having weird feelings for Eddy everytime he saw him. And although it was a little hard to accept, I knew that he was in love with him. So once I told him my observation, we broke up mutually. It was a pretty clean break up and we're still close friends, so I don't mind too much. After all, we're just in high school so I'm sure I'll find another guy that I truly love." Nazz smiled.

"Aw thanks babe." Kevin smiled at her, feeling touched.

Eddy lifted a brow at him. Kevin smiled at him. "Don't worry sweety. Don't take the 'babe' thing personally alright?"

Something in Kevin's eyes told him that he could believe him. Eddy nodded. "Alright."

"Stop exchanging lovey dovey looks!" Ed shouted.

"Ed! Please refrain from your yells!" Double D scolded. Ed sighed, laying back and slurping more gravy.

"Thank you Nazz. So, my next question would be, do you think Kevin's feelings for Eddy are more serious and longer lasting than his feelings for you were? No offense meant to be given."

"None taken dude." Nazz giggled. "Well, I definitely think that Kevin is head over heels in love with the other dude. I think he's really crazy about him and always talks about him. About his personality and his body." She grinned.

Double D blushed and looked at his notebook.

"Have you ever committed an act of murder towards a sweet small bunny that was innocently trying to eat some food from the tree?" Ed yelled, pointing at Kevin accusingly.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "No, and if you're wondering if I have a criminal record, I don't okay?"

"Thank you Kevin." Double D smiled. "Now, I shall ask you questions. How are you willing to go to get past obstacles in order to be with Eddy?" He asked seriously.

Kevin grinned. "To the ends of the earth." He said, looking at Eddy.

Eddy blushed and rolled his eyes at the corny, common answer.

"I see." Edd muttered. "Well, are you willing to give up your bike or playing football for him?"

Double D expected to make him hesitate with this question, but was surprised when Kevin immediately answered, "Yes I am."

"Oh. Uh...I see. Um..." Double D gave a huge plus for that.

"Dang. He really does love him." Sarah muttered.

Ed suddenly got up. "If Eddy hanging on a cliff with a tiger biting onto his leg and had needles all over him and only one eye with half a arm and 13 toes and his brain was half melted and possessed by alien mutants that came down to invade Earth, would you save him?" He asked seriously to Kevin.

Kevin frowned, getting very annoyed. Eddy was getting annoyed as well, but tried to keep quiet for that was his part of the deal in this dinner thing.

"Well first of all, that's not possible. And even if it was, he'd probably be dead. And second of all, yes I would save the dork even if he was hanging on a cliff with a tiger biting him and needles inside him with one eye, a half arm, 13 toes, brain half melted and possessed by stupid aliens."

Although the statement itself sounded ridiculous, Eddy was still touched and chuckled.

Ed sat back down again, eating his gravy annoyed.

After more questions from Double D, bursts of ridiculous questions from Ed, and groaning from Eddy, Nazz finally said, "Alright. I think that's enough questions for Kevin and us." She said.

She looked towards Eddy. "I think now, we should ask Eddy something. Actually, I'll ask. Eddy," She looked towards him. "Do you really love Kevin? Do you really think that he truly loves you and that if you be his boyfriend, you two will stay together forever?"

Eddy didn't answer for at least 20 seconds, and finally, he said, "You know, I've learned in my years of life that not everything can last forever. Some things just have to end. Like my favorite show when I was little. I loved this show so much and when it ended, I had a hard time coping with it. But I realized that this show, although over, will have a lasting affect on me forever. If I pursue a relationship with Kevin, I'm not 100% sure that we'll last forever. I mean we are only in high school so I can't say, but I do know that I do love him and I'm definitely willing to makeit last long with him, and even if it doesn't, I know that he'll have a lasting affect on me forever in my heart, like that show did." He looked towards Kevin. "I...I really do love him."

Kevin smiled sincerely towards him, wanting to give him a hug but knew he couldn't right now. Eddy smiled back warmly.

"Love you too dork." Kevin said back.

"Well there you have it." Nazz said, and got up. "I have to go and get my hair done now. Sarah, want to come along?"

"Sure!" Sarah got up and followed after her as they left.

"Yes. Rold must get going and scrub my chickens. Thank you for this dinner of strange food." Rolf said, getting up as well. "Come Wilfred."

Edd and Eddy were surprised that Ed didn't burst and yell, "I love chickens!" Like he always does when the word is mentioned.

Ed instead was looked at his gravy. "Um...Ed?" Double D asked worriedly that all this might have led his brain to be really gone.

"Eddy," Ed looked at Eddy. "If...if you had to choose between us and Kevin, who would you choose? Would you give us up for him?" He asked, trying not to let tears come in his eyes.

Eddy was now really stuck with that question. He looked towards Kevin and towards Ed and Double D, who was also actually very curious about the question.

Eddy sighed. "You know, like I said, not everything can last. Even things that you really love and was dear to you for a very long time."

Ed feared the answer that he was about to give, and felt tears swarm even more.

"But our friendship is something that I'm willing to not let end. Ever." Eddy smiled. "I... I would choose you two over Kevin."

Ed felt tears of happiness now swarm and Double D did too, feeling quite touched.

"Eddy!" Ed tackled Eddy into a hug and squeezed him tight. "Aw! I love you!"

"Get off Ed! Too tight!" Eddy groaned. When Ed wouldn't budge, he sighed and hugged back. "I love you too you oversized giant with no brain. And you too sock head." He said, smiling at Double D who was wiping his eyes with a hanker chief.

"I too Eddy." Double D smiled, joining the hug.

Kevin stood up and smiled, looking at the three. He had to admit he was slightly, just slightly hurt but he already knew Eddy's answer before he said it. He accepted that fact way before he attempted to show his affections towards the boy. But he truly didn't care. He still loved the short dude very much.

"So uh, sorry to interrupt your little friendly bromance fest but," Kevin looked at his watch. "I have to get back home soon so I was wondering, before I leave, if I can be Eddy's boyfriend?" He more asked Ed than he asked Eddy.

Ed looked towards Kevin, Double D, and then to Eddy who looked up at him.

Ed sighed. "I guess Ed could let Eddy and evil sex maniac be lovers. I do want Eddy to be happy."

Kevin sighed that this was finally over. Eddy sighed in relief as well, running to Kevin and giving him a giant hug. Double D threw his notebook behind him and clapped his hands.

"What a wonderful night this has been after all!" He exclaimed. "Shall I get dessert?"

After some dessert and more hugs, Eddy was walking Kevin back to his house.

"So uh...what a night huh?" Eddy muttered and looked at the hand that was holding onto his firmly but gently. And it didn't belong to Ed's this time.

"Yeah. Definitely." Kevin said back, and grinned as they reached his house. "I wish my house was further away so we could have had more alone time with each other. We didn't get enough of that lately."

Eddy laughed. "Yeah well don't expect it too soon. Ed's not completely out of his paranoid state yet."

"I know. But Ed isn't here right now is he?" Kevin said, and leaned down towards Eddy, giving him a quick, chaste kiss.

Eddy kissed back softly.

"Oh and by the way Kevin, nothing said tonight made anything between us bad right? Like me choosing Ed and Double D over you or anything?" Eddy asked nervously.

Kevin smiled. "Of course not. I accepted that fact long before I told you my feelings." Eddy was happy that he was able to accept that. "And you didn't feel offended that I'm not a virgin right? Cause I know you were when we first had sex."

Eddy shook his head. "Nah. It's fine. I got over it. What matters is not Kevin. Here, right now."

Kevin smiled back and the two kissed once again.

From a distance, two Eds were sitting on a porch from across the street in the cul-de-sac. The taller of the two was using a binocular, staring at the two curiously.

"Ed, stop spying." Double D muttered, sipping his hot milk.

Ed sighed. "I guess out little chicken has flown away to the gravy now huh?" He muttered, feeling bittersweet.

"Yes, I guess." Double D replied. "But he'll still always be with us no matter what Ed. Always."

Ed smiled at that. "You're right Double D! And you'll always be with me, right my other chicken friend?"

Double D smiled. "Yes, you're right Ed, I will."

The two smiled at each other warmly and then back towards the other couple, sharing a kiss under the moon light.

Sometimes, when persistent lovers and overprotective friends mix together, things don't go too well. But in this case, since both sides were able to show their different forms yet similarly great love and care for the one and only Eddy, it worked out after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it:) Please Review and thank you very much for reading^^


End file.
